A conventional AC/DC power supply may include an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter, a rectifier, a power factor correction circuit, and a power stage. With reference to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a conventional AC/DC power supply is shown. In this example, an AC supply is filtered by EMI filter 11 to eliminate electromagnetic interference, and then rectified by full-bridge rectifier 12. An output voltage of full-bridge rectifier 12 may be corrected by power factor correction circuit 13, and then sent to drive load 14 during normal operation. However, the drawbacks of this approach include increased printed circuit board (PCB) size and cost due to use of the EMI filter arranged in front of the full-bridge rectifier.